battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bank Job
Bank Job is a map featured in Battlefield Hardline focused around a heist taking place at a Bank in downtown Los Angeles. The map has two variants: the daytime Bank Job and the nighttime Night Job. Bank Job (SWAT) vs (Thieves) |date = |place = 5th Av. & Main St., Los Angeles, California |terrain = Urban, Interior |modes = All gamemodes excluding Hotwire |combat = Close quarters, Infantry |singleplayer = |map = }} Bank Job is a map featured in Battlefield Hardline. The map takes place in and around a bank in Los Angeles during a robbery. Overview The map's setting is within the financial district of Los Angeles, in the interior of an the streets surrounding the California Royal Bank. Although generally designed for close quarters combat, as the large central bank building takes up most of the map's area, the adjacent streets can also see heavy, long range fighting. Due to the small map size, there are no vehicles available in any game mode; as a result, Hotwire cannot be played on Bank Job. Conquest Conquest on Bank Job, as with all other game modes on the map, is an infantry-only affair. Although only one flag is within the bank interior, the building provides quick access routes to the other flags, as well as covered firing positions against the exposed streets surrounding the building. The map features three flags in total. Except from the player limit, Conquest Large is identical to standard Conquest on this map. Deployments SWAT Deployment The Law Enforcers spawn in the north-west corner of the map; either in the underground metro station or in the lobby of a commercial building known as the First Carriage Bank. Line of sight to their spawn area from the bank is mostly blocked by police command trucks set up in cordon outside the bank's main entrance, however the subway exits are outside of the spawn protection area, and the FCB's lobby can be fired upon from the bank roof. Bank Job 18.png| Bank Job 17.png| Bank Job 37.png| Thieves' Deployment The Criminals' spawn area is in a gated parking lot on the eastern side of the map. A tall building separates the deployment area from the bank itself; doorways through the building as well as side streets to the north and south lead to the loading dock and reserved car park of the back of the bank. These streets are within the spawn protection area, preventing Law Enforcers from shooting into the deployment area. Bank Job 12.png| Bank Job 49.png| Bank Job 50.png| Flags A: Parking Garage The Parking Garage flag is on the third floor of a four-story parking garage on the northern side of the map. The capture zone is confined within the close quarters of the car park interior, with few routes up to the third floor. Two stairwells can be found on the east and west side of the car park, in addition to vehicle ramps leading up from the ground floor on the northern wall of the building. A elevator on the ground floor can also be used to attack the flag from above, as it stops on the top floor of the car park. Due to its location between two buildings, players in the garage are generally only exposed to long distance fire from the bank windows and roof parallel. Inside the capture zone, the limited amount of cover takes the form of parked cars and bullet-resistant but very thin concrete support pillars. There is an M240B outside the eastern stairwell on the second floor of the car park, in addition to Defibrillator pickups in each stairwell. Bank Job 38.png| Bank Job 25.png| Bank Job 41.png| B: Bank The Bank flag is located on the ground floor of the two story bank interior, with the capture zone extending to the offices and tellers counters on the south side of the lobby, in front of the vault entrance. Due to the constricted nature of this section of the bank interior, the fight for the flag is decisively close quarters, with the few narrow routes to the capture zone acting as choke points for attackers. On the west side, the approach to the capture point is through the exposed entrance lobby, and through a small archway that is similarly vulnerable to fire. The several doorways into the teller's offices on the north side are fortified with bulletproof glass, meaning players must enter the office itself to engage enemies inside the capture zone. Holes blasted through the vault allow players to reach the flag using the vault door, however the capture zone does not extend to the well protected vault interior. Finally, a corridor leading from the loading dock to the east provides the last avenue of assault. In addition to the already restricted nature of the flag, a button in the security room can be used to block access to the vault door from the offices and teller counters, however this is limited in usefulness as the flag can be seized from either of those positions. The bank has many battle pickups scattered within its interior; Defibrillator pickups can be found in the loading dock/security room corridor and in the gated archway linking the offices to the main lobby. A first aid box can be found in the locker room of the loading dock and in the conference room on the south side of the second floor landing. An ammunition cabinet is located inside the security room, as well as in the bank manager's office on the eastern side of the second floor. An RPG-7V2 and a Zipline can be found near the glass dome on the roof of the bank. Bank Job 14.png| Bank Job 15.png| Bank Job 21.png| Bank Job 39.png| Bank Job 40.png| C: Plaza Flag C is situated on the south end of the map, within a small plaza with several stone planters and a chrome statue. Although the shoulder high planters provided decent line of sight breakers, the lack of all-round cover in this area means it is vulnerable to attack from above, as the flag is overlooked by the bank roof. The surrounding streets are similarly exposed, with nothing but stationary cars and news kiosks for protection. Overhead protection can be sought within a small shop directly east of the flag, a parked bus in the north side street, and a shopping front with stone pillars to the west. All of these cover points exist outside the capture point however, making the flag difficult to capture. An M240B battle pickup spawns next to a planter within the pillar-adorned storefront west of the flag. A first aid station and an ammo locker can be found in the kitchen area of the Big Eddie Spaghetti restaurant across the road to the north of the flag. Bank Job 42.png| Bank Job 11.png| Bank Job 43.png| Bank Job 44.png| Heist The Criminals are tasked with breaking into a bank vault and escaping with bags of money while the Law Enforcement team must act to prevent this. Deployments SWAT Deployment The SWAT's initial deployment is at the police cordon past the bank's main doors outside the lobby. Once the Thieves' breach the vault, their spawn is forced back into the First Carriage Bank further north. Thieves' Deployment The Thieves' initial deployment is by the loading bay on the south-east side of the bank exterior, amongst the bodies of bank security and their own dead. After achieving the break-in, the deployment point moves to the car park slightly to the west. Break-In In this stage, the Criminals must break into the bank vault. There are three ways they can do this: setting up a drill on the vault door inside the bank, planting a timed explosive charge within the kitchen of the Big Eddie Spaghetti restaurant, or setting another entry charge on the roof of the bank above the vault. As the robbers spawn outside the loading dock down a short corridor from the vault, they are likely to reach the vault before the SWAT team, giving them a significant head start. The bandit barriers and bullet-proof glass partitions, although originally intended to foil robbers, can be used effectively by the Criminal team to block Police attackers, preventing them from interfering with the drilling operation. If the police manage to lock down the area, the exterior breach points can be used instead. Each one of these entry methods takes 30 seconds to complete, with Law Enforcers able to disable the break-ins during this time limit. Escape Once the vault has been accessed, the Criminals must now make their getaway from the bank and take both bags of cash to one of two extraction points. These extraction points are chosen randomly between three. Once one of the bags is secure, only one escape point will be available. Due to the small size of the map, all extraction locations are relatively nearby, meaning a team with the element of surprise can secure both loot bags extremely quickly. Contrarily, this also means spawn locations are similarly close by, allowing those respawning to quickly get back into action and put of a fight, meaning games can also be significantly drawn out and intense. Escape A Escape point A is on the roof of the Parking garage across the road to the north of the Bank. This escape route favours a roof break-in, as runners can zipline directly across for an unexpectedly rapid departure. When at the rendezvous point, the elevated position obscures it from those racing up from the SWAT spawn, but the lack of cover around the extraction zone can imperil those waiting with the bag. Additionally, a police defence of this objective puts the Criminals at a disadvantage, as they are forced through stairway and elevator bottlenecks when fighting their way to the top floor. Escape B Escape point B is the police cordon outside the bank's main entrance. The most direct escape route is through vault door and pushing out into the lobby, allowing bag carriers to reach extraction within seconds. However, the location is also seconds from the SWAT's primary spawn point, although it is blocked from direct line of sight via a parked Police Command truck. Breaking through the police barricade can be tough should a protracted shootout take place. The bank rooftop, the doorway of the lobby, a newspaper kiosk and the sides of the command truck yield directional cover positions for Thieves to hold back the police reinforcements with support fire while a runner makes a dash through the crossfire to the getaway vehicle. Escape C Escape point C is in the Plaza south of the bank, across the street from the Restaurant. A kitchen escape is the most direct method for reaching this extraction, with the planters and decorative fittings of the park providing cover for a criminal team on the verge of escape. As this point is the furthest from the SWAT spawn and closest to that of the Thieves', this can be generally considered the path of least resistance during a Heist. Blood Money Deployments The spawns of each teams are identical to their conquest spawns, with the SWAT starting in the north-west corner of the map, and the Thieves beginning in the eastern corner. Vaults SWAT Vault The Police's vault is found within a small shop with a blue awning halfway down the street leading south-east from their deployment. Thieves' Vault The Criminal's vault is in a similar looking shop, found beside the parking garage directly north of their spawn point. A box truck partially obstructs line of sight to the shop entrance. Cash Pile The cash pile is in the middle of the small office area directly east of the main lobby and west of the security room and bank vault entrance. The barriers controlled by a button in the security booth are found shut when the round starts. Rescue The map boundaries on Bank Job generally restrict movement to the bank interior, although portions of the side streets, and the entirety of the parking garage, are available for use. The SWAT spawn outside the main entrance of the bank, while the Thieves start near the hostages on the second floor of the rectangular lobby to the eastern back of the building. Hostage 1 is in the conference room at the top of the stairs in that lobby, while Hostage 2 is confined to the meeting room on the southern landing. The extraction point is a police cruiser next to the subway entrance, directly north of the SWAT team's deployment point. Bank Job 34.png|Extraction Vehicle Bank Job 36.jpg|Hostage 1 Bank Job 33.png|Hostage 2 Crosshair Crosshair shares the same map boundaries as Rescue. The VIP and his SWAT escort spawn in the reserved parking lot outside the eastern wall of the bank. The hit squad of Thieves spawn near the extraction points within the police cordon outside the bank's main entrance. Each escape point is in the form of a subway entrance; extract A is on the northern side down the street from the parking garage, while extract B is across the road from the bank on the south-west side, next door to a shop named La La Fashion. The VIPs MG36 weapon locker is in a wooden-walled cubicle in the hallway next the bank vault, while the RPG-7 can be found on the bank roof. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place across the full length of the map, including the Conquest spawn points of each faction. Gallery Bank Job 01.png|FCB Plaza and front entrance of CRB Bank Job 07.png|Main Entrance lobby Bank Job 32.png|Main Entrance Lobby Bank Job 26.png|Main Entrance lobby Bank Job 02.png|Interior lobby Bank Job 13.png|Interior lobby Bank Job 45.png|Ground floor offices Bank Job 30.png|Vault Bank Job 51.png|Vault Bank Job 20.png|Loading Bay Bank Job 16.png|Conference Room Bank Job 22.png|Second Floor Bank Job 35.png|Roof Bank Job 46.png|Roof Bank Job 47.png|Ventilation unit breach point above the vault Bank Job 05.png|South street and entrance to loading bay Bank Job 06.png|North street and Parking Garage Bank Job 23.png|Parking Garage, first level Bank Job 24.png|Parking Garage, second level Bank Job 10.png|Big Eddie Spaghetti Bank Job 09.png|Big Eddie interior Bank Job 48.png|Pantry, with breach point into the vault Bank Job 19.png|Storefront west of Plaza BFHL_BankJob_Screenshot_002.jpg BFHL_BankJob_Screenshot_003.jpg Hardline Movie Set.jpg Videos Battlefield Hardline Gameplay Heist on Bank Job|Trailer showing Heist gameplay on Bank Job Night Job (SWAT) vs (Thieves) |date = |place = 5th Av. & Main St., Los Angeles, California |terrain = Urban, Interior, Night |modes = All gamemodes excluding Hotwire |combat = Close quarters, Infantry |singleplayer = |map = |tickets = }}Night Job is a Battlefield Hardline map introduced for free with the Battlefield Hardline: Blackout expansion. It is a nighttime version of Bank Job, with a higher emphasis on stealth and flanking tactics.BATTLEFIELD HARDLINE: BLACKOUT IS COMING SOON FOR FREE - Battlefield Hardline Website - Retrieved October 20, 2015 As the equipment, game modes, objective layouts and Battle Pickup locations are identical to the daytime version, any changes are aesthetic only. Gallery BFHL BO NightJob1.jpg|Interior of the bank CRxi4zOXAAAetIi.jpg|Law Enforcement officers with Night Vision Goggles Night Job 09.png|SWAT Deployment Night Job 10.png|SWAT Deployment Night Job 01.png|CRB Front Entrance Night Job 12.png|Main Entrance Lobby Night Job 13.png|Main Entrance Lobby Night Job 14.png|Main Entrance Lobby Night Job 15.png|Bank Night Job 18.png|Bank Night Job 16.png|Interior Lobby Night Job 17.png|Loading Bay Night Job 11.png|Parking Lot Night Job 07.png|Thieves' Deployment Night Job 03.png|Roof Night Job 04.png|Parking Garage Night Job 05.png|Parking Garage Night Job 06.png|Parking Garage Night Job 08.png|South Street Night Job 02.png|Plaza Levolution *The roof above the vault can be destroyed to create a new entrance to the bank from the building's roof, as well as collapsing a large air conditioner into the bank.Destruction: The Hardline Way - Battlefield - retrieved March 5, 2015 **A wall in the kitchen area of a restaurant on the south side of the bank can be blasted through, providing another entrance route into the vault. *The vault door can be opened and closed using buttons on the wall beside it. This can be done on either side of the door. *A button in the security room on the other side of the corridor from the vault can be used to lock several gates shut in the bank interior. These gates cannot be destroyed using explosives or the breaching hammer, and so severely limit access to the vault. *The loading dock gate can be opened or closed using a button on the exterior wall or one inside the locker room. Trivia Bank Job *The Financial District skyscrapers of Downtown are visible in the distance, behind the bank. *The bank's visual appearance and location in the city are based on the Farmers and Merchants Bank in downtown Los Angeles. However, the bank in-game is much larger, and the other buildings surrounding it are different. *Behind the bank, near where the Criminals spawn in Heist, there is a huge poster there shown advertising for a TV show called Havana, which is a reference to the game's singleplayer campaign. :*The name is a reference to one of the game's development names. :*The characters Nick Mendoza and Khai Minh Dao are featured on the poster. :*If the player looks closely at the credits on the bottom of the poster, the names of the voice and motion-capture actors for the characters in the campaign are shown there. *In a pre-alpha iteration of the map, the Street Bike was originally included in the map for the Criminals to ride as seen in a leaked trailer from May 2014.Battlefield Hardline Leaked Trailer - Multiplayer Modes & Gadgets Revealed! - YouTube - uploaded May 28, 2014, retrieved April 5, 2015 *In the game files this map is named mp_bank. Night Job * In the game files this map is named xp25_bank. References Category:Maps of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Blackout